Ages
by AhonUchiha1081999
Summary: It's been several generations since the happenings of Naruto: Shippuden. New heroes are joined by descendants of familiar faces. MANY OC's. ONLY SLIGHT MENTION OF ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet jumped as the kunai landed inches away from her. As she landed in a nearby tree, they exploded, the thrower releasing the explosive seals. Scarlet peeked around the side of the trunk, trying to spot her attacker. As she did so, three shuriken came launching across the clearing towards he, forcing her to duck back behind the tree as they hit the trunk. She straightened her Hidden Leaf headband across her forehead, drawing several kunai from her pouch simultaneously. Scarlet leapt from the tree and threw all the kunai at the place where the shuriken emitted. Suddenly, a cloaked figure jumped from the tree line, landing in the middle of the clearing, his katana drawn. Scarlet landed five feet in front of the figure, drawing a large, thin knife and holding it backhand against her wrist. The stranger's eyes studied her carefully, looked at her face, and widened his eyes in surprise.

"You're a Hidden Leaf ninja? God dammit…" the stranger stood from his attack position, sheathing his sword on his back. He drew his hood down, revealing a Hidden Sand headband.

"Hidden Sand? Why the hell did you attack me?" said Scarlet, not letting her guard up.

"I was told of ninja prowling these trees, robbing travelers, so when I saw you and your packs, I assumed…" the strangers eyes suddenly widened "That means the thief is still out there! Excuse me, I have to go!"

"Wait! You can't just try to kill me, give me a half-explanation, and then run away!" Scarlet said, standing up and sliding her knife into her back pouch.

"I'm sorry, I just can't talk! The thief mugged a very important Sand official, and I must make sure he didn't steal anything sensitive!" The stranger leapt away into the trees.

"Well, I guess I know what I'm doing today…" Scarlet said, jumping to follow him.

They jumped from tree to tree, Scarlet eventually jumping parallel to him. The stranger glanced at her, shook his head, and pressed on. Scarlet ignored him and continued to follow. At first, she didn't know where they were going, then she sensed the chakra. Not big, but not small either. Probably just a common thief. The stranger didn't seem to think so. He placed a hand on the hilt of his katana, ready to strike.

"You know, you didn't even say your name!" Scarlet half-shouted.

"Neither did you, but my name's Ahon. Ahon Uchiha" said the stranger.

Scarlet was temporarily taken aback. She'd never heard of Uchiha anywhere except the Hidden Leaf, and even then they were sparse.

"My name's Scarlet Uzumaki!" she said after she returned to her senses.

Ahon nodded and continued on, and Scarlet noticed his Sharingan for the first time. _That must be how he's tracking the thief, _she thought.

They eventually came to a small clearing about a mile away from where they had fought. There, Ahon suddenly stopped before he breached the tree line. Scarlet nearly missed him stopping and as a result fell off the branch. Before she could fall completely, she gripped the protruding branch and hoisted herself up.

"Thanks for the help, o-noble-Uchiha…" said Scarlet, audibly showing her annoyance.

Ahon pressed his fingers to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. Before she could tell him what he could do with those fingers, he beckoned towards the clearing. A small group of ninja sat around a pile of travel packs. Some were sifting through the pile, others were sharpening shuriken and other ninja tools.

"Are those the thieves?" Scarlet whispered.

Ahon didn't respond. His eyes narrowed, and he drew his hood up. His Sharingan glowed under the cover of the hood, giving him a devilish look. Scarlet was taken aback by his sudden seriousness. Seconds ago, this same person was flustered because he attacked a Leaf ninja. Now all he seemed focused on was the small group in front of him. He waited for a few brief moments, then one of the thieves drew a small scroll from a dark brown pouch. Ahon's eyes widened before he took off.

"Hey!" Scarlet gasped, his sudden flight taking her by surprise.

Before the thief could announce what he found, Ahon's blade stabbed through his abdomen. The rogue ninja looked stunned as Ahon withdrew his sword from his stomach. The other ninja had risen and were now holding kunai in an attack formation. Ahon stood and drew back his hood, the sunlight glistening from his silver headband.

"An Uchiha! Kill him!" said one of the thieves, licking his lips.

Ahon closed his eyes, holding his blade with one hand in front of him.

"You have attacked a Sand dignitary and stolen important documents. Surrender yourselves now and you won't die." Said Ahon, deadpan.

The rogue's laughed, spinning their blades in a stabbing grip. By this time, Scarlet had hopped down next to Ahon, drawing a knife herself.

"Need a Leaf ninja to protect you, eh, kid?" said a rogue to the left.

"What are your names?" Ahon said, ignoring the comment made by the other ninja.

The rogue in the center smirked "I am Kasuko the Merciless… These are my _remaining _partners, Kokoni and Likoko the Throat-cutters." Kasuko seemed proud at his identification, slightly letting up his stance. In an instant, Ahon was upon them, slicing the one named Kokoni across the collarbone. The one on the right, Likoko, turned just in time to take Ahon's boot into his stomach, rushing the breath from his lungs and causing him to fly three feet away. Scarlet ran to take care of the fallen rogue. Ahon turned to face the leader, whose grin had disappeared, replaced by a furious grimace.

"Now you die, Sand bastard!" said Kasuko, drawing two curved blades from his sleeves.

"Do you want to know why I wanted to know your names?" said Ahon, his eyes closed.

"I couldn't care less! You'll die-"

Kasuko was cut off by Ahon's katana over his throat.

"Because I want to be sure I make an accurate report of the scum I killed…" said Ahon, his voice never wavering. With one quick motion, he ended the thief's life. Scarlet, meanwhile, was battling the last ninja, who seemed to be an expert on explosives. _Explosives, _she thought, _why is it always guys with bombs after me?_ Scarlet knocked him down on the floor, and was about to deliver the killing blow when she was blocked by Ahon's silver blade.

"What the hell, Uchiha!? I was about to kill him!" she said, infuriated.

"Not yet…" Ahon sheathed his blade and crouched near the disarmed opponent. Before the ninja could get a word out, Ahon sliced his cheek with a kunai he retrieved from a pouch on his side.

"Who hired you? Keep in mind that I've killed your friends and will feel NO remorse in killing one more" Ahon said, fury dripping from his voice.

"A m-man in the m-m-mountains told us that h-hunting would be good h-here." Likoko said, his voice cracking while tears welled up in his eyes. "P-please don't kill me… I only j-joined Kasuko's g-gang because I n-needed something to s-sell to feed my f-family…"

At first, Scarlet thought the thief was lying to save his own skin, but one look into his eyes and she knew he was being truthful. Ahon's gaze didn't waiver, and he arose and drew his sword. Scarlet was prepared to fight for Likoko's life, ironically, and gripped her knife harder. Before she could make a move, however, Ahon handed his sword over to the man.

"Here, this sword in pure silver, it will get you a least a thousand Ryo, if you sell it to the right person." He said, his gaze softening. "Where do you live?"

"A-A small village in the Land of Lightning…" said Likoko, confused.

"I'd recommend going to the Hidden Cloud and selling it to the local blacksmith. He might give you a little extra because of its exclusivity. Only a select few of the Sand Special Forces get them." Continued Ahon, reaching into his pouch and retrieving five Ryo. "This should buy you a ferry to the Cloud, now get going."

The former thief got up, stunned, and ran with the sword. Before he was out of sight, however, he turned and bowed, holding the sword to his side. He was grinning when he arose, and then he turned and ran.

"Wow… I thought you were going to-"Scarlet started.

"I need to get back to the Sand. I appreciate your assistance." Ahon bowed as he said this. Then he leapt into the trees and disappeared.

_Well, he's certainly and odd one, _thought Scarlet, turning to return to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahon Uchiha leapt from the ground and into his apartment in the Hidden Sand. He removed his hooded cloak and katana, laying them down on the small sandstone table in the corner.

_I know sand is abundant, obviously, _though Ahon, _but does EVERY piece of furniture need to be made out of it?_

Sighing, he fell into his bed, staring into the ceiling. The last hour's events had not been fun. After eliminating the thieves and retrieving the sensitive information, he had to do a lengthy report on everything he had done and why he had killed the thieves. Any miss-step in procedure and he would be restricted from going on missions. It had been this way for the two years he had been on the Sand Special Forces, and only once had he gotten restricted.

_Only because that scumbag had a son that was equally stupid, _Ahon recalled, _and had cried "Cold-blooded" and had me marshalled._

Sighing, he forgot everything and attempted to sleep. He was succeeding until a sense raced across his chakra. It was the girl from the forest, Scarlet.

_She's in the Sand, _he thought

Getting up, he went to his window. He had a clear view of the entrance from there, and saw the iconic green vest of all Konoha shinobi. Turning to his closet to remove his gear, he put on a more casual wear, typical for residents of the sand. He then crouched at his window, jumping to the rooftop of his neighbor and continuing likewise all the way to the gate. When he could see her, she was looking around, no doubt for him. She spotted him as he landed in front of her.

"Do you have to do everything to the extreme?" said Scarlet, brushing a bit of her red hair out of her face "You could have just walked, you know."

"Hey, I happen to like jumping from rooftops!" said Ahon indignantly "Why are you here, anyways?"

"Would you believe to visit you?" she said.

"No." Ahon replied.

"I knew you wouldn't" Scarlet sighed "They called me over to verify your report. They're really cracking down on protocol these days."

"Yeah." Ahon said, folding his arms. "They certainly don't want another conflict anytime soon. After the last war, I don't blame 'em."

"That's for sure." Scarlet agreed.

Ahon looked to the Sand Special Forces hub, then turned back to Scarlet. "Do you know the way?"

"Erm… Is it that building? The one made of sand?" asked Scarlet.

"They're all made of sand…" said Ahon, smirking slightly.

"Then no." said Scarlet, looking annoyed.

"I should probably accompany you anyways. They would probably call me down there, anyways." Ahon said, turning and walking down the busy street. At this time of day, the shops were crowded with customers and foreigners. Many joking and talking, but others simply wandering. Ahon walked briskly, wanting to get this over with so he could return to rest.

"Hey, slow down!" Scarlet shouted, sounding distant.

Ahon turned, seeing her squished between two customers. The sight made Ahon laugh. The two buyers had her mushed between their backsides, each wanting to buy something from the vendors. Scarlet looked annoyed, pointing at him then making a slashing motion across her throat. Ahon raised his hands in a "surrender" fashion, still giggling depite himself. When Scarlet was free, she came up to him and glared, making Ahon laugh once more. Scarlet then cracked her knuckles, and, having seen her capabilities in battle, Ahon abruptly stopped and continued down the path.

"So, how does an Uchiha end up in the Sand?" Scarlet asked

"My past relatives were vendors during the attack by the Nine-Tails on the Hidden Leaf. When the Uchiha Massacre was happening, they were attending their shop." Ahon explained "When they heard about what happened, they left the village, moving around until finally, when my mother was my age, settling in the Sand. She met my father and had me."

"Oh. Where are your parents now?" Scarlet asked.

"They're at the Hidden Leaf. After the war, they visit there occasionally to sell." Ahon said "Their traveling vendors, by the way."

They reached the hub then. After hours of paperwork and explanation, Ahon recommended dinner.

"Thank God. I'm starving!" Scarlet replied, clutching her stomach.

Ahon laughed, leading her to a nearby restaurant. They practically gorged themselves, and by the time they had finished eating, it was dusk.

"Hey, do you need a place to stay?" Ahon inquired.

"Hey, listen, you're a nice guy and all, but I don't…" Scarlet began.

"No, not like that." said Ahon, shaking his head "There's a hotel down the way. You could stay for the night and leave in the morning. Maybe pick up some supplies before you go."

"Oh! Yeah, where is it?" she said, embarrassed.

Ahon led the way, arriving in a few minutes. They exchanged goodbyes, and Ahon returned to his home. He practically collapsed, and within moments he was asleep.

* * *

A small note: Because the original Naruto story is ongoing, I will write according to the events happening at the time of publishing. If any info in the fanfiction is wrong based on a new manga chapter or anime episode, I apologize, and will attempt to edit the chapters or write as the story is then. I ask you to bear with me x3. Also, for those interested, I was originally going to make Ahon's parents murdered by rogue ninja, but decided against it since it's too common for Uchiha OC's to have dead parents. This was going to be his motivation for join the SSF (Sand Special Forces), but I'm thinking of another for of encouragement, so stay tuned!


End file.
